


Neighborhood Rescue

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Just Add Kittens, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, superhero superheroing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Because bad things didn't stop happening just because he had been exposed and everyone hated him and thought he was a murderer
Relationships: Peter Parker & The People of New York
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Neighborhood Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).



He didn't want to go out. There were reporters freaking everywhere. There were police at first too, but Mrs. Potts--wait, maybe she was Mrs. Stark--had done something to stall that, at least. And she said she was working on the rest. It was really nice because she didn't have to do anything for him at all, but she said Tony would have wanted it. But he couldn't dwell on that too much. Peter _had_ to go out. Because bad things didn't stop happening just because he had been exposed and everyone hated him and thought he was a murderer. 

Today's bad thing--one of them at least--wasn't so bad. Peter tried to stay high, only be seen when and if he needed to be. For this, he had to be seen. He'd been able to see a shelter volunteer and someone who lived on that block trying to get some feral kittens out of a storm drain. It looked like they had the mom and at least one kitten, but the rest were stuck or out of reach. 

"Okay, Peter. You can do this. Just your friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man saving some helpless kittens. Yeah. It'll be fine. What could go wrong?"

He leapt down at a distance so as not to startle anyone and waved as he approached. "Hi, hey...thought you could use a hand."

This could go one of two ways: 1) they would freak out, try to call the police and not let him help, or 2) they would let him help but be wary. The shelter worker already looked that way, but to his surprise, the older woman helping her brightened immediately. 

"Thank goodness you're here. Two more kittens are stuck so far down we can't reach them, and they won't come for food."

"No problem. I can use some webbing to pull them up...carefully, of course."

"They're very young. You could hurt them," the shelter worker said quickly. 

"It's a special kind of webbing that will just stick to them gently, I promise."

He got down on his stomach and peered down. Karen adjusted, mapped the drain and pinpointed the exact location of the kitten. Peter was way too tense to appreciate the irony of a superhero _actually_ rescuing kittens. 

"Hey, um...hey little kitties. This may be a little scary at first, but I promise you'll be okay. We'll get you to your mama." Peter realized he would need to get them at the same time to prevent one from freaking out and getting into worse trouble. And losing kittens in the sewer wasn't exactly the kind of press he needed on top of everything else. 

He was glad he'd been playing around with web formulas and that the suit was equipped for some of that experimentation. Peter took a deep breath and made the shot. Then he carefully pulled the screaming kittens out. 

"Wow," he said as he stood up and handed them to the volunteer carefully, "I didn't know tiny kittens could be so loud. Um, that little bit of webbing on them will dissolve in an hour or so, and...if the mom tries to lick it off or whatever, it won't hurt her."

The older woman laid a hand on his arm. She was beaming. "I never believed what that awful Jameson said about you. You're a good kid."

"Oh...thanks. Thanks for that." He was glad they couldn't see him blushing. But it was nice to hear that not everyone thought he was a cold blooded killer. Even the shelter volunteer's face had softened. 

"Why don't you name these two." She held them up. "Boy and a girl."

Peter had no idea how she could tell that because they just looked furry to him. "Wow, cool. Okay. This one," he scratched the head of the loudest one, a little tuxedo guy, "is Tony. And this one is Nat," he said of the all black girl. 

"Okay, Nat and Tony, let's get you back with your mom and your brother...Spidey."

Peter put his hands on his hips and looked around awkwardly like he was assessing the situation. If this had been a bank robbery or a street fight, it would have been a good move. But saving kittens was cool too. He just wasn't sure how to make his exit. He did feel better, though. And that was something.


End file.
